Resident Evil 2: OneLastBeing
by tainosan
Summary: The story of a survivor Michael. He saved him self from the zombies, arriving to the R.P.D two hours before Leon and Claire did. Can he survive? The story will be updated daily, with new chapters. I will let you guys know when it is finished. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil 2: One… Last Being

Chapter One: The Knife

The door to the R.P.D opened slowly. Michael walked in, with a sort of slow gait. Walking in fear, wondering what is going on. "How… did this happen". "What are these things, and why did they try to bite me? I should be safe here." Michael didn't know the dangers of what lurks in Raccoon City. There are more than just zombies. Michael switched his gait to a hastier sprint, heading towards what appeared to be an office computer. Being good friends with Chief Brian Irons, he was told a guest email and password login to access the lock database. " Ok, Username: GuestBI2, Password: COORP." The computer was sending out information, in a blue screen on the computer. "All main 1st floor doors are of current status: UNLOCKED. Would you like to lock all doors? Keycard required."

Michael decided to not even waste his time with the computer, but decided to leave it signed in, just incase someone else needs it. "AAHHHH!" A yell was shouted, from what seemed to be a door to the right of some double doors. The sound was followed by a gunshot. Michael decided not to see what's going on, in fear of getting attacked. The man continued to yell, over and over. Making Michael feel guilty as time passed. Michael felt as if it was too late to save the man. It was to bad too, he could have saved the man, due to the fact he found a pretty sharp knife next to the computer. He grabbed the knife, and entered the room with the double doors, next to the room with the screaming man. Entering the room, Michael had found a chest next to the doors he just entered. The chest was stored with a few First Aid Sprays. "I'm used to taking hits, but I might need one of these…".

Walking behind a bookshelf, another door was revealed. "Before I get out of here, I should store something important, something I know I'll need. He opened a metal desk, near the door, and put some of his old 9mm handgun ammo and his ID card in there. Knowing that he will lose his ID card, and the ammo will come in later use, if he can find a gun. Opening the door, and walking down a small hallway, he found man, being eaten alive! "What the fuck! That's nothing like those other things. A fleshy monster, with an odd, sharp, long tongue, ripped out the mans throat before Michael could help. When the man was dead, the monster lunged at Michael. Michael pinned it to the ground, before axe kicking its head to multiple times. But the monster was still alive. Bleeding out, the monster screeched, and lunged away hiding in the shadows, as if retreating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Arrival of Deadly Proportions

"What the hell could that monster have been?" Michael wondered, scanning around the room to look for it. Michael walked towards the door in the hallway. Out of the shadows, that monster flung at him, clinging on to Michael's face. "God dammed it!". The monster was burrowing into his face with the monster's claws. Michael pried the monster off his face with the knife. Shocked in fear, Michael uncontrollably stabbed the monster. The monster shrieked in agony, jumping in the air. Before it could attack again, Michael grabbed it by the tongue. And stabbed its tongue through the ground, breaking the blade off.

The monster bled rapidly out of it's tongue, before screeching at a high frequency tone. The monster keeled over, weakened, and eventually died. Michael opened the door in the hallway, covering his face. Blood leaked down his face at a rapid rate. "I can't waste my First Aid Spray yet." Entering the room, he could here gunshots. He saw a man, firing away at a crowd of zombies. "Who is that, forget it. I need to get out of here." Michael tried opening every single door next to the one he opened, but they were all locked. The zombies were starting to attack the man. "I can't let another person die…" Michael ran into the crowd of zombies, using all his martial arts skills. He stood in a Cat Stance, to improve his movement. He ran, dashing into the crowd, trying to paralyze the zombies. To his prevail, he was able to crush most of their spines, with side kicks. His force proved good enough.

He stood back to back with the man with the gun, fighting all the zombies. "Take this!". The man said, handing Michael a 9mm S.T.A.R.S handgun, with 40 rounds of ammo. They both spent for what seemed like an eternity fighting off zombies. They were all dead, except one. "Behind you". Said the man. Michael picked up the zombie, and slammed him to the ground, and shot the zombie dead. "So… who are you, and what are you doing here?". Said the man. I am Michael Keroto, I came here for safety". "Well, this hellhole isn't to safe. I'm Kenshi Meto. I'm one of the officers here. We better work together if we want to escape." Michael gave the man his First Aid Spray, the man had far more wounds than Michael did. "I…have…to…get…out…of…here..." Michael thought…


End file.
